Redeye
Redeye is a mutant criminal from the year 3000. She was captured at some point by Time Force before becoming part of Ransik's Army when Ransik took over the Cryo-Prison. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard. Personality Unlike her Super Sentai counterpart, Jewel Thief Rouge, Redeye is quite pompous and nasty. She is also quite sadistic. She is also cowardly, does not like being threatened, and losing. She can also be quite a trickster. History Backstory Redeye was released from the Cryo-Prison by Ransik sometime after the Time Force Rangers defeated and recaptured Venxicon. She fought the rangers in battle, but was defeated and frozen by the Vortex Blaster before she had a chance to use her mutant patch to grow in size. After Ransik surrendered to the rangers after several battles, Redeye was among the mutants sent back to the year 3000. RP Debut:The Mutant From the Future Redeye made her RP debut when she traveled from the year 3000 to Everett, Washington 982 years in the past. When she arrived, she set out to attack the city. However when she was attacking a store, she fought against Unit 1 Cotton and Unit 2 Ayame. She was then attacked by Robo Lass when Redeye attempted a fake surrender. After more of a battle, Cotton ended up removing Redeye's mutant patch which caused Redeye to enlarge. However due to a strategy that Robo Lass came up with, Redeye ended up being defeated. Redeye then fled the city. Lipsyncher Attacks Redeye made her next appearance in the East China Sea where she saw Dragon Force and Robo Lass fighting Lipsyncher. Redeye then used her Energy Impulses to destroy Dragon Ace. She then unleashed a smoke bomb so that she and Lipsyncher could retreat. However before retreating, she told Robo Lass that they would face each other another day. Abilities and Arsenal *'Energy Impulses': Redeye can fire energy impulses to damage enemies. *'Enlarging': Like other mutants, Redeye can enlarge herself, however it was never used in the show. *'Miniature Shield': Redeye uses a miniature shield in battle *'Sword': Redeye also uses a sword to fight her foes Trivia * Redeye is the first female mutant to fight the Time Force Rangers, but not the first female mutant seen in the series. * Redeye is Mandolore Shepard's first mutant monster from Power Rangers Time Force. * Redeye is Mandolore Shepard's first Power Rangers Time Force character. * A mirror version of Redeye was fought and defeated by the Time Force Rangers when they were trapped in Miracon's mirror dimension. * In Power Rangers Time Force, Redeye is voiced by Wendee Lee (voiced Scorpina, Stag Beetle, and Witchblade in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Impursonator in Power Rangers Zeo, and Alpha 6 in both Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) * Redeye is one of Mandolore Shepard's top five favorite monsters from the Power Rangers franchise. The other four being Lipsyncher, Beevil, Hydrax, and Lepus. * Redeye does not have a human form even though her Super Sentai counterpart can shapeshift into human form Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Role-Play Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Criminals